


Let's Get This Over With

by Tower_Pigeon_428



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, having no warlock energy, learning how 2 guardian, with your friend eris morn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tower_Pigeon_428/pseuds/Tower_Pigeon_428
Summary: In the wake of Twilight Gap, Ikora Rey has important Vanguard business.  Perhaps a working lunch can solve some of her problems?
Relationships: Eris Morn & Ikora Rey, Female Guardian & Eris Morn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Disreputable Deeds at a Fair Price

“You invited me to lunch. Must be serious.”

Ikora Rey, terror of the Crucible, whirlwind of destruction on the battlefield, Disciple of Osiris, and functionally the Warlock Vanguard long before the Assembly made it official scrunched her eyebrows in annoyance, “I don’t have to have a motive behind every action.”

In return, Eris Morn, perhaps the most intellectual Hunter in centuries, who had burned the wish dragons of Venus to ash alongside her host smiled, head tilting to the side as she sensed an opening, “Ooooh, defensive! I wasn’t sure but not I know you want something.”

“Osiris left… Quite the backlog from the end of his time in office,” she said, diplomatically skirting the issue that what had been accomplished after the great warlock submerged into his Vex studies had been at her hand. Eris knew it had to be vast. She’d seen the reports that came across Brask’s desk, the volume of information alone left untouched had to fill an entire archive.  
Pushing a bit of pepper around her takeout box, she could see her friend steeling herself, “There are Guardians that haven’t been… Trained? Sorted? Quite a few from out-system answered the call to aid the city and they want to know more but…”

Eris nodded, dark hair contrasting against her skin as she kicked back and caused her bangs to droop, fingering the bit of Ahamkara bone she’d kept from the Great Hunt as she did when she thought, “Not everyone fits in a handy little box when they’ve been throwing their light at the Fallen and seeing what sticks.”

“A messy figure of speech, but I can’t disagree,” she flicked her fork like a blade across the noodles that had survived her onslaught, “Osiris received reports on most of the likely warlocks but hadn’t acted on them and I hadn’t made it a priority, what with the siege…”

Eris let her talk things through, sipping on her iced tea, chasing bits of delectable tapioca with the straw.

“I want you to take one of them on. Mentor her. She’s not a Warlock. It isn’t that knowledge and power disinterest her but,” the vanguard paused again. If this kinderguardian defied description, she had to be one impressive fuckup. Meaning Ikora was almost certainly right. She was meant to be a Hunter.

Pivoting her hips until she leaned up against the warlock’s markless shoulder, the hunter nodded a few times, “Mhmm, mhmm, she’s a force of chaos and violence? Uncontrollable? Wanders off when you want her to study one of Asher’s ‘You’re an idiot here’s how to study’ essays?” Ikora sighed, “The only reason Osiris’, my, agents brought her to the Warlock Vanguard is she uses Solar energy with a sword. That is on par with throwing a plucked chicken at Plato and calling it a man…”

Eris laughed, then took a deep breath, “Alright then, Vanguard. As a favor to your office, plus the promise that next meal includes pastries, I’ll try to put this featherless biped of yours on the true and noble path of the hunter.”

“A steep price but one I am willing to pay. Thank you, Eris, for doing this,” Ikora said, smiling at the temporal lessening of her responsibilities, “She shows promise, and after Twilight Gap, we need to foster all the Guardians we can find for the next fight, whatever that might be.” “Right…” Eris nodded, “Something else always shows up doesn’t it?”


	2. Learning Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class is in session! Eris tries to give her new student some direction.

"Do you always dress up this much?"

"No, it's usually much less. The Vanguard's ghost suggested that clothing would be more appropriate. Were they wrong?"

Eris Morn had to admit that there was a measure of visual incongruity in the motley outfit her new student had assembled. Probably from the Consensus' thrift shop. Just with much less style than most kinderguardians. She shrugs, "No, Ophiuchus was right, people find it easier to deal with someone when they aren't naked."

"Guardians are an emotional bunch, you don't want to spook them, buuuut Fenchurch Everis might have something that suits your daring tastes," she laughs, her awoken pupil nodding along seriously, "At least you got some armor."

"Yes! Lord Shaxx gave it to me if I promised never to come back to crucible!" Ylenna declares with pride, buffing a scuff with the back of her hand.

Her teacher couldn't conceal surprise at that. Shaxx wouldn't have rewarded a cheater, and she had seen the quantity of intoxicants this girl apparently imbibed so Cayde hadn't recruited her for his betting scheme... Curiosity compelled her to ask, "What did you do?"

"Have you ever just felt like biting something? He was standing right there," she leans sideways and clicks her teeth together with a growl, her own ghost shifting out of the way just in time. 

Alright, feral had been an accurate assessment. They had an entire empty training room though... Eris' best course of action was clear; give this cat a treat to get her attention. Slipping a Häkke handcannon out of her cloak grip-first towards her purple student whose eyes had immediately been drawn to the weapon, she said sternly, "I hear you're good with Solar energy, let's test that out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took over a month to put my concepts down in words, they never got a better form and in fact got worse. So before it's totally ruined in my brain here it is on the digital page.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiritually a sequel to the first two chapters, Ylenna fights in The Great Disaster with her new Light power set.

It was a shade of green that pleased her eyes, luminescent, pale, *burning* through the entire sky. Doubtless it was some effect created by the Hive Knight-Prince Crota, who styled himself as a God. Perhaps to his chitinous kin, Ylenna wiped white-grey grit from her helmet visor, blown over her by the impacting arc bolt that had thrown her clear of the front line. It had been thin before, now there was nothing left excepting a few partially charred corpses that even as she watched were crumbled with that beautiful green light from flashing blades. 

The cleaver armed Hive soldiers had closed under their brethren's covering fire. Her hands ached with heat, feeling like under her gloves the skin was ready to tear and melt off. Moving her hands to cross-draw a pistol, a handcannon of pure solar energy emerged in a flare of golden light. It was awkward to aim prone and the closest knights were pivoting towards her when the purple glow crackled in a dome above her. 

White armor with its elaborate gold accents reflected the light above as Esta Tel held out her arms to keep the Ward of Dawn up. Those swords were the greatest threat in the short term. Ylenna expended her built up light to fell the ones that looked to be leading the rest with burning solar energy. Other fire teams were rallying now across the flat lunar plain. In the distance, a gigantic knight's blade rose, then fell to sweep dozens of Guardians to oblivion. The fight was not over!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like writing canon characters very much, they never seem to really feel right. Oh well. More backstory to my Guardian.


End file.
